Lightning McQueen VS Blaze
Description Get your engines ready as two fierce, red racers aim for the finish line! Image Link:☀https://docs.google.com/drawings/d/1KpH-ZgVqvUjGpvRWVMD-IwxVd1f4PxHAwYyxRhqEtbM/ Battle [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cu1BrT4YCXM Course Introduction - Mario Kart 8] Today was the Grand Prix, where racers race to finish line to get prizes, fame, and glory. In this special event, the two red racing machines compete one-on-one on a custom course to get to the finish line. Announcer: The much anticipated race is here! In this side, from Radiator Springs, is the red-hot car, Lightning McQueen! The crowd was cheering and chanting for McQueen. Lightning McQueen: Kachow! Announcer: And on this side, from Axle City, the ultimate Monster Machine, Blaze! The crowd also cheered for Blaze and his driver - except for Crusher, who did not want Blaze to win. AJ: Let's do this! AJ gets in his Monster Machine, Blaze, with determination to win the day. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0CZdMa0MdD4 Diesel Dreaming Racing - SpongeBob: Creature from the Krusty Krab] A Lakitu with a traffic signal lowers down and hovers above the two racers. Announcer: These two are ready to roll! This is going to be a great matchup! START YOUR ENGINES... ENGAGE! Who are you rooting for? Lightning McQueen Blaze 60 Lightning McQueen and Blaze both dash through course with neither of them gaining a distinct advantage. However, this is no ordinary race course -- there are many alternate paths and shortcuts. Lightning McQueen went through the valley, while Blaze sped up a hill to a bridge. However, an earthquake happened at the course, causing boulders to fall down and the bridge to break. 50 Lightning McQueen drifted through all of the boulders with relative ease. However, Blaze had trouble now that the bridge was destroyed. Blaze: Gaskets! The bridge broke! AJ: Wait a minute...we can fly across the gap! Blaze: Great! Let's make wings so we can fly! Wings! Suddenly, wings appeared on Blaze's vehicle, and Blaze flew across the gap. Lightning was up ahead, but not for long. 40 With an aerial advantage, Blaze got the high ground and travelled on the higher road near a city, giving him a major shortcut. Lightning saw Blaze get up ahead. Lightning uses his booster to get a speed advantage, but there are so many intersections and other cars. Lightning: Oh, great. Lightning plowed through several buildings with people diving out of the way. Unfortunately, he crashed into a building. However, he saw Tow Mater nearby. 30 Tow Mater: Let me help you! Lightning: Nah, I'm fine. Tow Mater: But you're way behind! Let me attach some rocket boosters. Before Lightning can do anything, the red car saw two rocket boosters attached to him. Suddenly, it fired and launched Lightning out of the city. Lightning: This isn't helping! 20 Fortunately for Lightning McQueen, he was able to get back on course, he slammed into Blaze, causing him and AJ to flip over. Lightning McQueen was also able to activate missiles from the "Lightning Storm" form, which destroyed the bridge. stops AJ: Man, this isn't looking too good for us. Blaze: I still have one last trick up my sleeve! Say, "Let's Blaze!" AJ/Blaze: Let's BLAZE! [https://youtu.be/8smaDZGz6EY?t=6s Let's Blaze - Blaze and the Monster Machines] 10 Blaze and AJ are starting to accelerate so fast. They were able to jump the gap with relative ease, and the goal is approaching! As Lightning McQueen is about to cross the finish line, Blaze slammed into AJ, causing Lightning to spin out of control as the monster machine crossed the finished line first. KO! [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=osuhlptx0J8 Life is A Highway] Lightning McQueen was able to regain consciousness, but by then, he was watching Blaze and AJ get the gold medal for winning the race. The crowd was going wild for Blaze, except Crusher, of course. At the end of the celebration, Lightning McQueen sadly started to head back for Radiator Springs. However, he saw a boy waving. AJ: You still did a great job out there! Results [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pz7_4kXCgxw Theme Song - Blaze and the Monster Machines] This melee's winner is... BLAZE! Trivia * Unlike most One Minute Melees, this "melee" is mostly a race competition. * This melee references Mario Kart (Lakitu giving the start signal) and Kirby Super Star Ultra (Lightning McQueen driving to Radiator Springs in the end) Category:Joke One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Vehicular battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Disney' themed One Minute Melees Category:SettleItInSSB